


Zasłużone wakacje Avengerów

by gizmolog



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Avengerzy zasłużyli na wakacje. To nic niezwykłego, są przecież tylko ludźmi, wakacje są dla ludzi, zresztą to nie pierwszy raz. Pytanie brzmi, czy wakacje - albo miejsca wakacyjnego wypoczynku -zasłużyły sobiena Avengerów...





	Zasłużone wakacje Avengerów

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Wymiana bez granic na Forum Mirriel.

\- Wiecie co? - rzucił Tony podczas którejś wspólnej kolacji. - Wyjedźmy na urlop. Zasłużyliśmy.

Większość obecnych przy stole Avengerów - byłych i obecnych - spojrzała na niego z minami wyrażającymi różne negatywne uczucia, ale przynajmniej milczała. Tylko Clint wyraził swoją opinię na głos, jak zwykle:

\- Znowu? - jęknął, po czym uderzył czołem w stół.

Był masochistą, wiedziały to wszystkie osoby znajdujące się akurat w jadalni. Jak również część tych, które się nie znajdowały.

\- A kiedy ostatnio wzięliśmy wolne? - zaperzył się Tony.

\- Ty masz już wolne na stałe - zauważył Bucky z pełnymi ustami. Tylko on nadal jadł.

Bucky już taki był. Może dlatego, że kiedy podczas jakiegokolwiek posiłku przerywał jedzenie, siedzący obok niego - _zawsze_ obok niego - Steve zaczynał przypominać kopniętego szczeniaczka, co całej reszcie odbierało apetyt. W dodatku jeśli Bucky zrobił sobie przerwę dłuższą niż minuta (z zegarkiem w ręce, znaczy: Firday liczyła), to Steve podejmował próby karmienia go. A wtedy wszyscy Avengerzy, włącznie z Buckym, automatycznie wstawali od stołu i wychodzili z pokoju, żeby zjeść u siebie (z wyjątkiem Bucky'ego, on się po prostu zamykał w łazience, bo tylko tam mógł). Nie zdarzało się to często, ale że nikt nie lubił takich przypadków, to Bucky dla świętego spokoju jadł zawsze. No, prawie zawsze.

\- Nie odzywaj się, żywa skamielino. - Tony wycelował palcem gdzieś pomiędzy Bucky'ego i Steve'a.

Bucky uśmiechnął się krzywo, udając, że jest zbyt zajęty żuciem, żeby coś powiedzieć, a twarz urażonego Steve'a z miejsca przybrała wyraz kopniętego szczeniaczka. Steve nie miał zbyt dużego repertuaru min.

\- Mam niecałe siedemdziesiąt lat - stwierdził. Po czym wytknął z ledwie wyczuwalną satysfakcją: - A ty dobiegasz do dziewięćdziesiątki.

\- _Ty_ \- podjął momentalnie Tony, który aż uniósł się z krzesła - masz własną wystawę w muzeum. Wiesz, kto ma własne wystawy w muzeum? Dinozaury!

Steve wyglądał, jakby chciał zaoponować, ale Tony nie dał mu dojść do głosu.

\- A wiesz, jak wyginęły dinozaury? - spytał, po czym wciąż wyciągniętym palcem zaczął wodzić od Steve'a do Bucky'ego i z powrotem.

Steve poczerwieniał i zaniemówił - nawet po przeszło czterdziestu latach spędzonych w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku i mimo przebywania przez sporą część tego czasu w towarzystwie osoby o bardzo niewyparzonej gębie, nie potrafił przywyknąć do aluzji Tony'ego.

Bucky bardzo powoli oparł widelec o skraj talerza.

\- Kiedyś - dzwoniącą w pomieszczeniu ciszę przerwał zadumany głos Petera, najmłodszego z obecnych, choć już też od lat emeryta - był taki film o dwóch tetrykach... Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć tytułu...

\- Nie pomagasz - szepnęła mu do ucha siedząca obok Natasza.

\- Wakacje to w sumie całkiem niezły pomysł - uznał Bruce zanim ktokolwiek inny zdążył zabrać głos. - Tony ma rację, dawno nigdzie nie pojechaliśmy razem.

\- Ostatnio były Seszele - rozmarzył się Clint.

\- Dziesięć lat temu - burknął Tony.

\- To była przygoda - ciągnął Clint, jakby nikt mu nie przerwał. - Co tam wtedy wylazło z oceanu? Gigantyczna ośmiornica?

\- Cthulu - podpowiedział Peter, którego oczy zalśniły zapałem na wspomnienie epickiej bitwy.

\- Sam jesteś Cthulu - zgasił go, nomen omen, Sam. - Zwyczajny przerośnięty efekt eksperymentów szalonych naukowców, a nie żadne Cthulu.

\- Tego nie wiesz! - Peter był wyraźnie urażony. - Nikogo nie złapaliśmy!

\- Tam było tak pięknie... - Clint wciąż wyraźnie przebywał myślami na wyspach Pacyfiku.

\- Przed naszymi _wakacjami_? - upewnił się Bucky z ironią w głosie, po czym dodał tym samym tonem: - Ile właściwie zostawiliśmy tych Seszeli?

\- Niewiele - westchnął Steve.

\- Jak dobrze, że je odwiedziliśmy, kiedy jeszcze było ich całkiem sporo! - Clintowi najwyraźniej nic nie mogło zepsuć teraz nastroju. Choć nie działał już jako snajper, wciąż pozostały mu dawne nawyki i potrafił skupić się bez reszty na tym, na czym chciał.

\- Na Seszele nie wrócimy - uciął Steve stanowczo.

\- Ale dlaczego? - Clint sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

\- Bo nie jesteśmy tam mile widziani...? - podsunął Bruce dyplomatycznie.

Reakcje na jego słowa były dość urozmaicone: od ironicznego uśmieszku (Bucky) i chichotu (Scott), przez surową minę (Steve, oczywiście), po, dosłownie, łzy w oczach (Clint, a jakże) oraz brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji, którą dałoby się opisać (Vision).

\- Jeśli rozpatrujemy cel naszej podróży pod tym względem, musimy również wykluczyć część Europy, Azji i Afryki - zauważył ten ostatni.

\- A dokładnie? - dociekał Peter, który, dołączywszy do Avengerów później niż pozostali, nie we wszystkich wspólnych wyprawach brał udział.

\- Od czego zacząć... Może od Europy? Chronologicznie czy alfabetycznie? - Bucky uniósł brew.

\- Lotnisko w Lipsku, jak sądzę, pamiętasz? - spytał Rhodey w tej samej chwili.

\- A wcześniej był Strassburg - dorzucił Steve z pewną melancholią. - Od tamtej pory Niemcy bardzo nas nie lubią. - Zmarszczył czoło na to stwierdzenie, które bezsprzecznie wprowadzało równowagę jego wszechświata w niepewny stan.

\- Czy Strasburg nie jest we Francji? - spytał Peter cicho.

Pytanie - nieskierowane do żadnej konkretnej osoby - najwyraźniej zostało uznane za retoryczne, bo nikt nie pokusił się o odpowiedź. Może przez grzeczność.

\- Sokowia - podsunęła Wanda cicho.

Tym razem nikt nie spytał, co z niej zostało; nawet Bucky miał zbyt wiele taktu.

\- Właściwie - odezwała się po chwili Natasza nietypowo dla niej lekkim tonem - na wakacjach w Europie byliśmy tylko w Budapeszcie.

\- O, Budapeszt! - zawołał Clint z entuzjazmem. - To było coś pięknego!

\- Ale już nie jest? - podpowiedział Bucky złośliwie.

\- Co nie jest? - zdziwił się Clint.

\- Budapeszt - domyślił się Peter. - Po waszych wakacjach. Nie ma go już?

\- Jest! Jak to _nie ma_ , oczywiście, że jest! - Clint był wyraźnie zdegustowany tak bezpodstawnym oskarżeniem.

\- Może nie do końca taki sam, jak był wcześniej, ale jest - zgodził się Steve.

\- Kiedy byliście w Budapeszcie? - zaciekawił się Rhodey.

\- Krótko po inwazji na Nowy Jork - poinformował go Bruce. - Clint i Natasza kłócili się przy śniadaniu o to, jak właściwie było w Budapeszcie, na co wszedł Tony w jakimiś papierami w ręce i powiedział...

\- Niech zgadnę - wszedł mu w słowo Bucky. - Powiedział: _Wyjedźmy na urlop. Zasłużyliśmy._ \- Rozłożył ręce i przekrzywił pytająco głowę.

Wszyscy zgodnie potwierdzili.

\- Skąd wiesz? Nie było cię przy tym! - Tony z jakiegoś powodu nie wydawał się zadowolony.

\- Zawsze tak mówisz - zauważył Peter takim tonem, jakby dziwiło go, że Tony w ogóle może o to pytać. - A przynajmniej: zawsze, odkąd jestem Avengerem.

\- Nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło - zapewnił go Steve.

\- To było przed tym, jak dostałeś do zapłacenia rachunek za zniszczenia w Nowym Jorku, czy już po? - spytał Tony'ego Rhodey.

Tony wymamrotał coś pod nosem, wyraźnie zmieszany.

\- Jaki rachunek? - Steve zmarszczył brwi.

Tony wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wejść pod stół. Uratował go Peter.

\- I jak było w Budapeszcie? - spytał najmłodszy spośród emerytowanych Avengerów, wodząc wzrokiem od Nataszy do Clinta i z powrotem. - Które z was miało rację?

Byli agenci Tarczy spojrzeli po sobie, a potem roześmiali się.

\- Natasza - odpowiedział za nich Bruce. - Na początku Clint nadal obstawał przy swoim, ale potem sytuacja się zmieniła i musiał przyznać rację Nataszy.

\- Czyli? - dociekał Peter. - Co to znaczy: _sytuacja się zmieniła_?

\- Kiedy byli w Budapeszcie pierwszy raz, Clint widział wszystko z góry, z dachów, a Natasza z dołu. - Steve przejął pałeczkę od Bruce'a. - W Nowym Jorku walczyli razem na poziomie gruntu, więc Natasza widziała coś, co przypominało jej Budapeszt, podczas gdy Clint nie. Podczas wakacji w Budapeszcie... - Steve zawahał się.

\- W trakcie zwiedzania wszystko przemawiało za wersją Clinta, ale po tym, jak zostaliśmy zaatakowani...

\- Zaatakowani? - zdziwił się Rhodey. - Przez kogo?

\- Przez ich przeciwników z poprzedniego razu w Budapeszcie - odpowiedział mu o dziwo Bucky, którego tam przecież wtedy nie było. - Wyobrażasz sobie? - roześmiał się. - Avengerzy jadą zwiedzać Budapeszt, a tam sentymentalny zjazd terrorystów z całego świata!

\- Niech zgadnę: i od tej pory Węgry nas nie lubią? - domyślił się Peter.

\- Piątka z geografii - mruknął z urazą Clint, być może wciąż rozpamiętujący fakt, że musiał przyznać rację Nataszy.

\- Ale w Azji mamy przechlapane tylko w Japonii? - upewnił się Peter.

\- Taaak, za ten wypadek z godzillą. - Tony pomachał ręką, jakby niechęć całej Japonii do Avengerów nie była niczym specjalnie ważnym.

\- To była mechagodzilla - burknął Clint.

\- Żadna różnica. Godzilla czy mechagodzilla, wieża tokijska skończyła na złomowisku - podsumował Steve.

\- Łoooo... - westchnął Peter ni to z podziwem, ni to ze strachem. - Kto by pomyślał, że Kapitan Ameryka może tak bluźnić... - Pokręcił głową.

\- Jestem na emeryturze - przypomniał Steve i z jakiegoś powodu się przy tym zarumienił.

Może Bucky uszczypnął go pod stołem albo coś.

\- To jest ogromna różnica! - wrzasnął Clint w tym samym momencie.

\- Mają jeszcze Sky Tree. - Tony niefrasobliwie wzruszył ramionami. - Jest nawet wyższe.

\- To... - zaczął Bruce ze spokojem, który jednak sprawiał wrażenie _nieco_ wymuszonego - dokąd wybierzemy się tym razem?

Wszyscy momentalnie zamilkli i popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie.

\- Czyja teraz kolej, żeby wybierać? - padło drugie pytanie z tych samych ust.

\- Twoja - odparł Steve bez wahania.

\- Hm - zastanowił się Bruce. - To może... Tybet? Mają tam klasztory kontemplacyjne... - Spojrzał na Nataszę, jakby szukając jej potwierdzenia.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się do niego i kiwnęła głową.

\- I yeti! - zawołał Clint, podskoczywszy na krześle. - Może spotkamy yeti!

\- Przypomnij mi - mruknął Bucky do Steve'a na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy usłyszeli - kto przed wycieczką do Tokio cieszył się na spotkanie z godzillą?

\- Muszę? - Pytania Steve'a nie można było nazwać inaczej niż cierpiętniczym jękiem.

Na szczęście dla niego - bo kto to widział, żeby Kapitan Ameryka (choćby emerytowany) jęczał - zagłuszył go ryk Clinta:

\- To była mechagodzilla!

\- Czy możemy pojechać przez Nepal? - dopytywał się Peter. - Doktor Strange nadzoruje jakieś prace remontowe w Kamar-Taj i chciałbym go odwiedzić...

\- Co?! Znowu coś remontuje?! Pewnie będzie chciał pieniądze! - Tony wczepił palce we włosy. - Ta ruina jest studnią bez dna!

\- Nadal nazywasz go _Doktorem Strange'em_? - zdziwił się Rhodey.

\- On mnie nadal nazywa Spidermanem.

\- Bo tak mu się przedstawiłeś - przypomniał mu Tony.

\- Dobry pomysł z tym Kamar-Taj, co, Stevie? Może po naszych odwiedzinach nie będzie już czego remontować... - Bucky uśmiechał się złośliwie.

Bruce przyglądał się pandemonium, jakie wywołały jego słowa, prowadząc wewnętrzną walkę z Hulkiem, który miał wielką ochotę się przyłączyć. Nie szkodzi, pomyślał. Dla Himalajów - warto.


End file.
